


Stop Me Before It's Too Late-- Wolfstar

by iwriteangstonly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteangstonly/pseuds/iwriteangstonly
Summary: Sirius is not doing well. In fact, he hasn't been for a while. After his family disowned him, he turned to drugs. It's been too long, and there's a chance that even his boyfriend can't stop him. Can someone save him from himself?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Stop Me Before It's Too Late-- Wolfstar

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning--
> 
> -drug use  
-withdrawal  
-verbal abuse  
-mentions of physical abuse

His heart pounded in his ears as his high reached its peak. The quick, rhythmic beating of his heart mixed harmonically with the hundred strangers chanting his name. He let out a triumphant yell, then stooped over for another line. He felt invincible, untouchable. He finally reached bliss, and he had no intention of giving it up for anything. He straightened up, white coating his nose and upper lip. A stranger around his age appeared suddenly next to him, and Sirius slung a lazy arm over his broad shoulders. The stranger laughed and handed him a beer. They sat for a while, idly chatting as their highs wore down.   
He had been coming down easy, but all of a sudden, Sirius felt himself crash. His body was burning, and his head was on fire. The stranger sensed his drop and stood up, leaving for several minutes before returning with a half-full syringe.   
“Here, mate,” he said gently, passing him the syringe, “This’ll help.”  
Sirius liked him. He seemed nice, trustworthy. He took the sordid piece of plastic into his quivering hands and sunk it carefully into his burning arm. Tears ran down his cheeks, no evidence at how they had gotten there. His skin itched, but it was a fair price for the euphoria that flooded his hazy brain. He stood up and thanked him, patting him solidly on his muscled back.  
“Going so soon?” he asked confidently, latching his arms around Sirius’s neck. He pulled himself closer, his breath, reeking of booze, hot against Sirius’s neck. “Why don’t you stay, we’re not done yet,” he added, slowly leading him against the wall.   
“No,” he muttered, his heart constricting in his chest— something was off. “No, not you,” he whispered, fleeting memories of sweaters and freckles appearing in his foggy mind. “I have— I have a Remus, I can’t,” he insisted, suddenly feeling filthy in every place the stranger’s body touched his. He slipped out from between the stranger and the wall, hurrying to the door. “I’m sorry.”  
Guilty tears streamed shamelessly down his flushed cheeks. He had to find Remus. He stumbled up the swaying stairs, ignoring the shouts of the paintings as he bumped against the wall for support. He fell against the portrait blocking the door, neglecting her scolding.   
“Can you let me in?” he asked desperately, staggering backward to put distance between him and her too-loud voice.  
“I’m assuming you forgot the password,” she said smugly, crossing her arms.  
“C’mon you know me, just let me in.”  
“Ever heard of Polyjuice, boy? You’re not getting in without the password.”  
He dragged up the sleeve of his irritated arm, catching sight of the smudged writing.  
“Salvum itineribus.”   
The portrait opened, and Sirius stumbled drunkenly through the passage. He hit against the walls noisily, making his way up the stairs to the boy’s dorms. Once he managed to get to the dorms, he was met with the shell of his boyfriend. At four in the morning, Sirius had expected him to be asleep, unaware of his absence. He sat dejectedly on the edge of his bed, gripping the footboard tightly. His hair was in complete disarray, and he was a scary mix of worried and pissed off.   
“Sirius, if you don’t explain yourself in the next five seconds I might kill you. Don’t make up some dumbass excuse about studying again, the OWLS are over,” he growled, knuckles white from his grip on the stained wood.   
Tears immediately pooled in Sirius’s cloudy eyes, spilling quickly past his haphazard eyeliner. Remus’s harsh tone instantly softened as he made his way across the room to his whimpering boyfriend. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he hushed, wrapping his arms around him, “What happened?”  
“I--” he sobbed, “I can’t-- and-- I wanna stop,” he wailed into Remus’s comforting shoulder, “Please,” he added brokenly.   
“Babe, you gotta tell me what’s wrong so I can help you,” he whispered gently into his ear, “What do you want to stop?”   
Sirius pulled away so his concerned boyfriend could see the delicate dusting of white under his nose. Remus stepped back, shock overtaking his entire body. “Is that-- Sirius are-- What are you-- Why?” His alarmed eyes scanned over his boyfriend to find several punctures on his arms, both fresh and half-healed.   
“I can’t stop. I can’t-- I wanna but it hurts so bad, I can’t,” he blubbered on. Remus stood still in stunned silence, eyes boring into his drunken boyfriend. Tears began streaming heavily down his face, sadness for his boyfriend choking his heart.  
“I can’t right now,” Remus said defeatedly, turning and walking back to his bed, “Come here. We’re tired, and we can figure this out in the morning.”  
Sirius followed as he realized how tired he was. He hadn’t slept a full night in weeks, instead opting to get stoned and go to parties. Remus pulled him into bed, wrapping him tightly in a teary embrace.   
“I’m sorry,” Sirius cried into his shirt. “I’m so sorry.” Remus left the words to float in the sorrowful silence, holding him even tighter. Tears continued to run from their eyes, soaking into the sheets.


End file.
